Amor en el consultorio
by myeternalove
Summary: Bella antes de mudarse a Seattle se realiza un estudio medico, el doctor que la atiende resulta ser el sexy, guapo y atractivo Edward Cullen. Después de la consulta ellos no tienen pensado volverse a encontrar. Pero el destino les tiene preparado otra cosa...
1. Sinopsis

**_Hay diferentes maneras de conocer el amor de tu vida. Tal vez en la escuela, en tu casa, en el super mercado, en alguna fiesta, ect. Pero yo conocí el amor de mi vida de una manera muy peculiar. Lo conocí en el consultorio..._**

**_Era el, su sonrisa, su voz, sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que me miraban con tanto amor, tanto interés y deseo?_**

**_Pensé que no lo volvería a ver nunca mas, pero las casualidades existen, aunque prefiero pensar que esto es cosa del destino.._**

**_Espero que disfruten esta historia, veremos como el amor entre 2 persona florece y persevera frente al mundo... _**


	2. Conociéndote

Bella PROV

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan. Tengo 18 años de edad y vivo en un pueblo pequeño llamado Forks. Hace unos meses vivia con mi padre Charlie Swan, Jefe de la comisaria de policia de Forks, pero en estos momentos estoy viviendo sola en un pequeño apartamento mientras consigo otro que se encuentre cerca de la universidad a la cual planeo asistir al norte de Seattle. Como dije antes, vivo sola. No tengo novio, ya que ningun chico de Forks aun no me ha interesado o son demasiados aburridos.

Mi madre Reene me instrullo desde pequeña diferentes tipos de costubres. Y una de ella es hacerme un chequeo medico anual. Asi que aqui estoy, camino al unico hospital que posee Forks para realizarme ese chequeo medico. Solo me preocupa una cosa... el doctor que me atiende desde toda la vida, el Cullen,al parecer no se encuetra en estos momentos por que se tomo unas vacaciones asi que pusieron a otro medico el cual no recuerdo muy bien el nombre, solo recuerdo que comienza con E.

Al llegar al hospital le pregunte a la secretaria en donde tendria que esperar para ser atendida y me indico que me sentara en una de las sillas cercanas a su escritorio.

- Puede leer alguna revista mientras espera.. el doctor Cullen la llamara en unos minutos- dijo la secretaria

- Entonces el no se encuentra de vacaciones como dijeron?- pregunte un poco confundida

- Si el se encuentra de vacaciones pero lo esta sustituyendo su hijo... el Dr. Edward Cullen que acaba hace unas semanas de recibirse como medico- me aclaro la secretaria con voz soñadora.

- Ohhh no sabia que el tuviera hijos- dije distraidamente

- Claro que tiene hijos... tiene 5.. Emment, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Edward es el mas pequeño-se notaba que la secretaria sabia muchas cosas de la familia Cullen - desea una taza de cafe mientras espera?- pregunto amablemente

- Claro muchas gracias...

- Tanya.. Tanya Denalie- repondio la secretaria.

Al rato Tanya me llevo la taza de cafe y me la tome. Luego de unos minutos escuche una aterciopelada voz que llamaba mi nombre.

- Señorita... Isabella... Isabella Swan?- llamo la hermosa voz

- Aqui estoy!- exclame

- Pase al consultorio por favor- indico la voz desde el interior de consultorio

Cuando entre al consultorio casi me desmallo. Nunca pense encontrarme con un doctor tan joven. Cuando se dio vuelta senti como mis piernas flaqueaban y que tropezaba con algo pero no llegue a tocar el suelo gracias a un par de fuerte brazos que me sujetaron de la cintura.

- Se encuentra bien Señorita Swan?- dijo con preocupacion en sus ojos, los cuales era un hermoso verde esmeralda.

- si si disculpe- dije incorporandome totalmente ruborizada y avergonzada

- Permitame presentarme por favor, soy el Doctor Edward Cullen- dijo profecionalmente, ayudandome a sentarme en la camilla

- Mucho gusto Dr. Cullen- respondi timidamente

- No, no Señorita Isabella Swan. por favor llameme Edward- dijo dandome una hermosa sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi pulso acelerara.

- Bueno Edward usted llameme Bella- susurre

- Bueno Bella... vamos a comenzar con el chequeo.. primero permiteme llenar el expediente- dijo dulcemente

- Claro, tome su tiempo- respondi

Mientras llenaba el espediente puede observarlo con mejor antencion, cabello de un unico color cobizo y despeinado qu lo hacia lucir extremadamente sexy, unos brazos

en donde apesar de la bata de medico se le marcaban perfectamente sus pecfectos musculos.

- Bueno y a que debo el honor de recirbir a una hermosa señorita como usted el dia de hoy en mi consultorio?- dijo juguetonamente

- Emmm.. pues.. vera... vengo a realizarme un chequeo general- conteste nerviosa y ruborizada nuevamente

- bueno vamos a comenzar tomandote tu pulso...- dijo mietras de acercaba a mi lentamente

Mientra me tomaba el pulso senti como me miraba de arriba a abajo evaluandome y como siempre ese particular sonrojo aparcio en mis mejillas

- Y bien Bella, cuentame cosas sobre ti..- dijo Edward mientras seguia revisandome y a la vez escribiendo en el expediente.

- Bueno ademas de que tengo 18 años, estoy planeando irme a estudiar a una universidad en Seattle Literatura Inglesa- dije rapidamente

- A Seattle? Enserio?- dijo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos

- emmm.. si planeo ir a Seattle ya que aqui en Forks no hay universidades, bueno ademas de eso me consideron una chica muy timida, reservada y aburrida- en ese momento me interrumpio-

-Pues yo no veo a una chica para nada aburrida, todo lo contrario, veo a una joven interesante,inteligente y ademas muy hermosa-dijo con esa sexy sonrisa torcida

-Gr..gra.. gracias- dije tartamudiando un poco, no esta acostumbrada a los cumplidos y menos de hombre tan apuestos como el-

-Bueno Bella, te mandare a hacerte unos cuantos examenes de laboratorios mas, creo que para cuando regreses ya mi padre estara retomando su puesto aun asi fueun gran honor haberte conocido- dijo

-El gusto es mio Edward y gracias por todo- dije parandome de la camilla y caminando hacia la puerta-

-Bella?-me llamo de repente Edward

-Si-dije volteandome para quedar con su cara a excasos centimetros de la mia-

- Realmente espero volverte a ver- dijo despidiendose con un beso cerca de la comisura de mis labios-

- Lo.. lo mismo digo- me las arregle para decir y sali del consultorio-

Me despedi de Tanya y me diriji hacia mi departamento con una extraña sensacion de que volveria a ver muy pronto a ese sexy Dr. Edward Cullen...


	3. Mudanza 12

Salí del consultorio con Edward en mi mente. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se quedaron grabados en mis pensamientos. Esta extraña sensación que tenia de que muy pronto nos reencontraríamos. ¿Pero que tonterías digo? No existe la posibilidad de reencontrarme con ese Dios griego. Pero bueno.. solo el destino lo sabrá..

Me despoje de esos pensamientos cuando me percate de que tenia una llamada entrante, cuando mire la pantalla estaba el nombre de Alice Cullen, mi mejor amiga, ella es hija del Doctor Carlisle Cullen, y a ella le había pedido el favor de ayudarme a encontrar el departamento cerca de la universidad.

*Llamada telefónica*

-Hola duende- me gustaba molestarla llamándola así, digamos que Alice es algo baja de estatura-

-Bella, te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que me llames así -me dice fingiendo enojo- pero bueno Bella, te tengo buenas noticias! -chillo

- Acaso esa noticia esta relacionada con algún departamento?...-pregunte juguetonamente-

¨-Siii! Resulta que le hable a Emmet sobre tu situación y el me comento sobre unos departamentos que hay cerca de tu universidad bastante cerca y también están cerca del hospital donde el hará sus practicas, así que podrás estar cerca de el también si necesitas alguna cosa-

- Perfecto Alice! que tal si nos vemos mas tarde en algún lugar para coordinar los detalles, me urge mudarme ya a Seattle-

-Claro Bella! Nos vemos en 20 minutos en la cafetería de la esquina- ¿que?¿acaso no escucho que dije ¨mas tarde¨?- No llegues tarde Bella! Te quieroo!- de despidió rápidamente antes de que pudiera protestar.

*Fin de llamada telefónica*

¿Y Emmet? Emmet es hermano de Alice, y es como mi hermano oseo me quería cerca, el es hermano de Alice y me trata a mi también como si fuera su hermana y yo a el lo quería como mi hermano, mi hermano oso. Emmet era un hombre fuerte y musculoso, en ocasiones podía parecer intimidante, pero en realidad Emmet era un niño escondido en un cuerpo de oso. Emmet estaba en la universidad de Seattle también, solo que el ya estaba por terminar y en estos momentos se encontraba haciendo sus practicas como Doctor en un hospital.

Bueno, fui a la cafetería tal y como me dijo Alice y ella ya estaba allí, como siempre, con su radiante sonrisa. Alice era una pequeña duende, de tez blanca, cabello corto, negro, y ojos verde esmeralda, muy parecidos a los de Edw.. a los de una persona. Bueno, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción que debía sentir, entonces supe que no venia nada bueno.

-Bella!- corrió hacia mi para rodearme con sus pequeños brazos y darme un gran abrazo- que bueno que llegar Bella! tenemos tantas cosas que arreglar para tu y para el departamento- Oh oh ahora venia lo malo- así que.. TENEMOS QUE IR DE COMPRAS!- se me olvidaba mencionar, aquí la pequeña Alice es una duenda Adicta a la compras, a diferencia mía, yo odiaba ir al centro comercial.

- Alice! Por favor! De compras hoy no!- dije suplicando que me hiciera caso- estoy muy cansada...

-Pero Bella, mañana tienes el día libre ¿no? entonces ¿podemos ir mañana? por favorrr- hizo su famoso puchero, Alice siempre gana-

-Bueno, de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, quiero ir a descansar- y a prepararme mentalmente para mañana, dije para mis adentros- Nos vemos luego si?

-Claro Bella! Mañana te iré a buscar temprano en tu casa! tenemos mucho que hacer y si te quieres ir lo mas pronto posible mas vale que me hagas caso- en eso tenia razón- te quiero, descansa- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fuera rápidamente.

Maneje hacia mi actual departamento para descansar, hoy había sido un día interesante y supongo que mañana sera uno muy agotador. Llegue a mi casa,me quite mi ropa, me di una ducha, cuando estuve lista me saque mi pijama, me vestí y caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo,..


	4. Mudanza 22

A la mañana siguiente me levante con el sonido del timbre que sonaba de mi departamento. El timbre no paraba de sonar, así que esa tenía que ser una sola persona. Alice.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento para encontrarme con una Alice impaciente...

-BELLA! Como es que aún no te habías levantado?- prácticamente la duende me grito en mi cara

-Alice, por favor, no son ni las 7 am... acaso no sabes que la gente normal descansa? que todos necesitamos dormir?- le dije en broma

-Dormir? Bella! Tenemos tanto que hacer hoy! Queremos que te mudes ya para tener todo preparado para tu universidad, así que muévete, hazme un café, date un baño Y VISTETE! AHORA!

-Está bien! Está bien!-respondí riendo.- solo dame unos minutos

-Claro- respondió simplemente y se fue directo a la cocina

Al cabo de unos minutos baje de mi habitación, ya lista para el tormentoso día que me esperaba. Tome mi bolso y nos dirigimos al Centro Comercial.

-Bueno Bella, necesitamos comprar muebles para el departamento, cosas para la habitación, la cocina... también hay que comprarte ropa! Mucha ropa!- dijo ella chillando como una niña pequeña.

-Alice, por favor, ropa.. para qué? si con la que tengo está bien...-pero me interrumpió...

-como que está bien ISABELLA SWAN? Vas a comenzar tu etapa universitaria, eso significa, chicos, estudios, chicos, metas, chicos y chicos y más chicos- dijo ella carcajeándose-

Pasamos por todas las tiendas habidas y por haber en el centro comercial. Incluso Alice me hizo entrar a Victoria Secrect a pesar de que yo me negaba rotundamente...

-Alice por favor! Que vergüenza! No puedo entrar allí...-dije desesperadamente

-Por favor Bella, por favor! Prometo que si no te gusta nada, nos vamos inmediatamente, pero entremos si?-dijo haciendo su típico puchero, con ese puchero es imposible decirle que no a Alice, aunque ella nunca sale perdiendo.

-SIIII! Entremos!- me abrazo efusivamente y me arrastro hacia dentro de la tienda.

Alice me hizo probarme de todo, pero en especial conjuntos de sostenes y tangas- según ella para algún chico especial- en ese momento pensé en el Doctor Edward Sexy Cullen. Me vino a la mente esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas y esa hermosa sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera...

Bella! Tierra llamando a Bella!- dijo Alice mientras agitaba su mano en mi cara-

Que? Que pasa? 'dije rápidamente

Estabas como ida Bella.. En que pensabas, o mejor dicho, en QUIEN pensabas-dijo ella recalcando la palabra quien haciendo que me sonrojara furiosamente-

-en nada Alice, solo pienso como acomodare todo esto en el departamento, si ni siquiera sabemos cómo es, ni si quiera lo hemos ido a ver!

-de eso no te preocupes Bellita, yo te ayudare, respecto al departamento, mañana iremos para allá y así lo ves, firmas lo documento que hacen falta y vemos a Emmet.

-Me parece perfecto, pero que tal si ya dejamos las compras por hoy? Realmente estoy casada- dije con la esperanza de que me hiciera caso-

-Está bien, vámonos- dijo nada más, me sorprendió muchísimo pero no pregunte nada...-

Llegamos a mi departamento actual, acomodamos las cosas y hablamos unos minutos y luego Alice se fue. Me di un baño, me puso el pijama y me quede profundamente dormida, pero aun con mi sexy doctor en mis pensamiento y con la esperanza de encontrarlo nuevamente

*Narradora*

Lo que no sabía Bella, es que eso iba a pasar más pronto de lo que esperaba...

Hola Lectoras! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, se que no actualizo frecuentemente, pero es por cuestiones de la escuela, tengo muchos trabajos y poco tiempo libre. Espero que comprendan!

Nos leemos pronto! Las AMO!


	5. Encuentro

B PROV

Al día siguiente me desperté con una extraña sensación de que hoy sucedería algo especial.

Como aun no tenía mucha comida en el nuevo departamento decidí que comería fuera. Me aliste y Sali directo a Starbucks.

* Starbucks*

-Desea algo Señorita?- pregunta un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, pude ver que su placa decía Mike. Era guapo, pero no tanto como Edward. _Pensado en Edward nuevamente!_

-Si Mike, podrías darme un café y unas tostadas por favor?' dije amablemente.

-Por supuesto, ese y más linda- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Decidí ignorarlo y camine hacia una mesa vacía cercana a las ventanas mientras esperaba que mi orden estuviera lista.

-Pero que agradable sorpresa Srta. Swan-

*Debía estar soñando, desde que lo vi desee encontrármelo nuevamente, ahora mi mente me estaba jugando una mala jugada.*

-Se encuentra bien Srta. Swan? –

Voltee a ver su hermoso rostro, incluso más hermoso de lo que recordaba, me veía preocupado por el hecho de que aún no le había respondido.

-Ohhh- me sonroje- disculpe doctor Cullen, es que me ha sorprendido grandemente- dije atropelladamente.

-Bueno Srta. Swan, la otra ve le dije que mi nombre era Edward y que me tratara de tu…

- Bueno Doc… Edward, yo le dije que llamaras… *no me dejo terminar*

- Bella, diminutivo de Isabella, un hermoso nombre para una hermosa señorita- dijo mientras hacia esa hermosa sonrisa torcida

-Gracias- dije nuevamente sonrojada * Bravo Bella, debe pensar que te ves ridícula con ese sonrojo

-te ves tan tierna- dijo como si adivinara mis pensamientos mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

* Estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja, mirándonos intensamente el uno al otro, hasta que de repente escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta. *

Cuando voltee, vi a Mike con mi orden, miraba a Edward taladrándole con la mirada.

-Aquí tiene su orden Srta.- dijo con voz seca, poco me importaba.

.-Muchas gracias, cuanto le debo?- dijo Edward, quien más rápido que yo, le entrego el dinero a Mike sin darme tiempo a replicar.

* Mike se fue*

-Edward! No tenías por que haber hecho eso!

-Claro que sí! Además para mi es un verdadero honor, y espero que la próxima vez que tenga que pagarte sea en una cita o algo así..- dijo mirándome intensamente

-Eso es una proposición? Dije juguetonamente

-Claro y siempre estará en pie….-respondió con sus ojos sobre los míos. Nos vemos pronto Srta. Swan, tal vez no estemos tan lejos como usted cree….

* No sé por qué, pero creí que hay una significado detrás de sus palabras*

**_Gracias por ser tan pacientes y tan buenas lectoras, aqui les dejo otro capitulo. Gracias por su apoyo hacia la novela! Nos leemos pronto! Las amo! _**


End file.
